


океан

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Гамзи нравится море. И успокаивает.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara & Feferi Peixes
Kudos: 2





	океан

Вода успокаивает.  
Волны бьют по ногам, солёные брызги кусают лицо и губы, щекочут нос, стекают по коже сияющими каплями. Путаются в волосах, липнут и мешают смотреть вперёд — там на гребнях качается и кувыркается, наслаждаясь родной стихией, Фефери.  
Гамзи идёт к ней, преодолевая сопротивление океана, и начинает уже ненавидеть этот чёртов огромный кусок воды, не дающий спокойно дойти до Феф, отшвыривающий обратно, отталкивающий прочь, к берегу.  
Гамзи гневно рычит и кромсает когтями обманчиво податливые волны, распадающиеся малиновыми блёстками в заходящем солнце. Фефери слышит его, смеётся и ныряет в воду, через несколько мгновений выныривая рядом с Гамзи.  
— Привет, — улыбается она, и её журчащий голос мгновенно утихомиривает ярость.

Гамзи нравится море. Оно обманывает его, но Гамзи не злится, воспринимая это как ещё одно чудо: ровная спокойная гладь превращается в бушующие валы, ощетинившиеся белыми клочьями пены, свинцово тяжёлые и утягивающие на дно.  
Гамзи задыхается, царапает вязкий песок и выныривает, тяжело дыша. Звонкий смех Фефери, держащей его на плаву, мгновенно накрывает спокойствием.

Прибой гладит берег, стачивая острые камни в мельчайший мягкий песок. Фефери сидит рядом, глядя на закат, и вода кажется фиолетовой, цветные пятна скачут по поверхности, переливаясь золотым, алым и сиреневым, кое-где уходя в сумрачный синий. Блики на воде точь-в-точь как знак Феф — фуксиевые.  
Гамзи улыбается, пока Фефери булькает о чём-то в своей обычной беззаботной манере. Ему даже не важно, что именно она говорит, её голос — переливы воды, шум моря.  
Вода успокаивает.

Воды нет, рядом тоже никого нет, и нет привычной вкусной дремотной слизи.  
Есть крики, есть затапливающая темнота и блядский конец света, о котором Гамзи догадывался.  
Знал.  
Ярость накатывает волнами, сбивает с ног и кружит мысли, расставляя их в отрезвляющей чёткости.  
Убить каждого низшекровного ублюдка. Вообще любого. Ломать, пока не перестанет двигаться, дробя каждую кость, превращая внутренние органы в месиво осколков, мяса и обрывков мышц. Размазывая кровь, складывая пятна в буквы и слова. Отрывая куски — ну же, они раньше так много трепались, неужели наконец-то заткнулись?! — и царапая когтями кожу шеи, разрывая мышцы, перекусывая жесткий позвоночник, никак не желающий ломаться и дать отделить уже голову от тела.  
Гамзи слышит зов и следует ему.

Гамзи находит Фефери. Остывшая, жёсткая, со стекающей из дыры в животе фуксиевого цвета кровью.  
Гамзи смотрит на яркие капли, а в голове плещется прибой, и фуксиевые блики заката скачут по верхушкам волн. В ушах шумит кровь, но Гамзи кажется — это бушует море.  
Вода не успокаивает, но Гамзи забирает часть своего океана с собой.


End file.
